A Dragon's Oath
by AwesomeFandomTrash
Summary: Mikleo had to wait seven centuries for Sorey but that was nothing in the life of a Seraph. What he didn't expect was what Sorey had become once he awoke from his slumber. "So is this over kill for some outrageous monster that he can't mention because of the oath or does he just miss us and want to spend time with us?" "ZAVEID!" Post Game, First chapter is Maotelus' pov of the game
1. Guardian

I do not own TOZ at all. This is merely for fun and enjoyment. This is my first fanfiction so please forgive any OOC characters.

MAJOR SPOLIERS

...

Maotelus had watched over Sorey since his premature birth during the battle at Calmann. If one asked why he did this, even during his time as a malevolent dragon, he would give a simple answer. He knew of Sorey's abilities and destiny. He had felt that Sorey would become a Shepherd.

He watched as Sorey and Mikleo explored the ruins in the adopted grandfather's blessed domain. He watched as the two grew together and almost became inseparable. He watched as Sorey and Mikleo set off traps in the ruins, got lost in the ruins, and even slept in the ruins. He protected them from any real danger with his remaining powers, although he did not know why.

Maotelus knew as soon as the human princess found Elysia that Sorey's and Mikleo's childhood was over. He knew that they would go to Ladylake. That Sorey would meet Lailah and become the shepherd. He knew that Mikleo would become a Sub-lord and fight alongside Lailah and Sorey. But he did not know everything.

He did not expect that Edna would join their group or that the princess would become a Squire. He did, however, realize that Alisha was harming Sorey indirectly by being a Squire. Once Alisha returned to Ladylake, he did not expect Sorey to be forced into a war. A war that no one should have to see. A war where Sorey met his enemy for the first time. Where he saw the Lord of Calamity, Heldalf, and tried to fight him.

Maotelus cried with the Seraphim when Sorey lost his resonance and could not see or hear any of his friends. Maotelus cried when Mikleo screamed for Sorey when Sorey desperately called both of Mikleo's names. Maotelus felt fear when Sorey fell unconscious, only for the assassin girl to help him.

Maotelus felt pity for Dezel and Rose. He was happy that they became Sub-Lord and Squire. He was happy that Sorey had more friends to accompany him on his journey.

He was excited everytime they passed one of the trials. He thought they could defeat Heldalf. No, he knew they could. His excitement did not last very long.

Dezel's death was hard on the whole team. Maotelus felt powerless and he knew he was. He could do nothing to help the boy who he had looked after since he was a mere babe. Zaveid was a powerful Seraph that Maotelus knew would help Sorey.

Maotelus dreaded Sorey finding the Earthen Historias and finding the truth behind the Age of Chaos. maotelus dreaded when they walked into Aroundlight Forest only to not feel their grandfather's blessed domain. He dreaded when they fought Symmone. He dreaded when the fought Heldalf, to see that he had absorbed Zenrus.

Maotelus could feel the pain of Sorey and his seraphim as he shot them into Heldalf. Maotelus could feel the sadness as Sorey pulled the trigger four times, knowing he may never see his friends again. Maotelus felt Sorey's pain when he pushed Rose away so that she would be safe. He felt Sorey's pain and regret when he stabbed Heldalf, knowing there was no other way to save him.

Surprisingly, Maotelus felt no regrets or pain from Sorey once he saw his friend's spirits fly away along with the malevolence. He knew what Sorey's plan was but he did not like it. Before he asked the young Shepherd if this was truly his answer.

"Yes."

The sun and moon rise and fall, the seasons change, the world spins, but Sorey missed it all. He was not aware of anything except the land and its purification. Maotelus felt pity for the former Shepherd when his human body withered away. He promised to allow Sorey to see his friends and family after the land was purified. Maotelus promised the Shepheerd that he could see the land he saved.

After seven centuries pass, green eyes open once more. With electricity at his fingertips and the power of Maotelus, Sorey went on his new journey as not a Shepherd but as a Seraph.


	2. Reunion

Falling asleep was like being embraced in a warm hug. It felt serene and peaceful. Waking up was nothing like the calm falling. Waking was harsh and painful. Sorey felt all his senses reawaken at once, causing him to feel sick at his stomach at his overloaded senses. He felt everything but didn't open his eyes yet. He wanted to wait and soak in the feelings. The grass that laid beneath him, the tinkle of a rushing river nearby, the warmth of the sun on his skin, and the breeze that rushed across his face.

"Baby seraph, do you plan on laying there all day?"

Sorey's green eyes opened and looked towards the sound where the normin Phoenix stood by the proud dragon, Maotelus. Sorey bolted up as his memories flooded him. He reached up to his face to feel tears streaming down his checks at the memory of his grandfather's death and shooting his friends into Heldalf. Did they survive? Did he succeed? Why did Gramps have to die?

A hum interrupted his rushing mind and he felt the sensation of Maotelus curling around him. He shook as he leaned into the dragon and placed a hand on the snout of the albino dragon.

"Hush, young one. Your friends live. You succeeded but you are not done with your journey sadly. I hate to send on another journey so soon, especially after your awaking as a lighting seraph, but it is destined to be you. Phoenix will guide you on your way to become a seraph while on your journey. Do not do this journey alone for you will need to lean on your friends. I will help with all I can for I am the one forcing you on this journey," Maotelus' voice rumbled within Sorey.

"It's fine. I get to see my friends and the world while helping you. It'll be like the last time!" Sorey grinned as Maotelus before he disappeared in a ball of white.

Mikleo explored the ruins with excitement. This was the first time he had ever seen ruins like this! He wanted to explore every inch and write his findings in his journal. The room of fire reminded him of Igraine, the shrine of fire. It sparked hidden emotions that were ancient but still fresh. Once he made it to the room of water, it practically looked like it belonged in Lefay, the shrine of water. Logic was blocked by emotions as he reached out to touch the shining stone is the middle of the stone. It was too late once he realized that the floor was crumbling beneath him.

Within a second, Mikleo felt the empty space beneath his feet and started falling to whatever awaited him at the bottom. Before he could fall farther, a hand tightly grabbed his, making his body jerk. Mikleo looked up at his savior only to feel strong emotions that he'd never though he would feel again. The gloved hand pulled him up onto safe ground.

Mikleo did not waste a second before wrapping his arms around Sorey and crying. He sobbed, he wailed, for he had bottled up his emotions for almost seven hundred years. Sorey felt tears run down his face as he looked at the much older childhood crush of his. Sorey held onto Mikleo tightly and whispered calming phrases into his ear. After minutes or hours, they both calmed enough to start laughing.

"I can't believe you're still prone to falling into random holes in ruins!" Sorey teased as he poked Mikleo in his sides.

"Baby seraph, are you done? Bring the water brat with you and let s go!" Phoenix grumbled as he walked into the room on his short legs.

"Does that mean you know where we should go next? I was thinking Rayfalke but we can go somewhere else if you think Phoenix!" Sorey said , speaking faster with each word. That's when Mikleo noticed the differences in Sorey. He had sparks between his fingers whenever he got too excited, his long hair was in a low ponytail held by orange feathers, and his hair had yellow tips. Once Sorey stood, Mikleo became pissed at his exsintence. Sorey was still taller than him even though he grew in the past seven hundred years!

"Haha! Mikleo, you're still shorter than me!" Sorey teased with a shit eating grin that was as wide as a Cheshire's smile.

"Shut up Sorey!" Mikleo crossed his arms and pouted while listening to Sorey and Phoenix explain what they could that was not taboo by the Oath that Sorey was under.

"So let me get this straight. You have a mission and a oath that won't let you talk about said mission, you need your old seraphim to help on this mission, and you found me first?" Mikleo summed up what Sorey and Phoenix had told him in confusing sentences. They both nodded before Sorey looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do," Sorey said with a tint of regret. Mikleo took Sorey's gloved hand and held it to his face. Mikleo nuzzled the hand with care while chossing his words.

"I promised you. I would wait for you. I promised you that I would go with you. I promise that I'm not leaving you, Sorey. It doesn't matter if I had to wait seven more years or seven millennia. I will always and forever be with you and stand by you. I promise," His sincere voice made Sorey smile and hug Mikleo tightly.

"Thank you, Mikleo. I'm back." He whispered, still holding onto the one person who meant the world for him.

"Welcome back," Mikleo whispered with the same bittersweet tone as Sorey.


End file.
